five_nights_at_the_krusty_krabfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
FNatKK= SpongeBob SquarePants is the main antagonist in Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. Physical Appearance SpongeBob SquarePants is a yellow animatronic/robotic sponge. He has large eyes and two buck teeth on his upper jaw. He wears brown pants that have a red tie on them. SpongeBob's appearance in this game is very similar to how he appears in the cartoon, aside from certain differences to make him look like an animatronic. In-game Each night, SpongeBob will get more aggressive. SpongeBob starts at The Kitchen, then he can move to the Register, the Dining Room, the Fuse Room, the Left Stairs, the Right Stairs, the Backhall, or the right door of The Office. |-|FNatCB= SpongeBob SquarePants returns once more in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket, but this time he serves as the tertiary antagonist, compared to his original version, and as an antagonist machine specifically made to kill the player. Physical Appearance In Five Nights at the Chum Bucket, SpongeBob's overall appearance changed. His chest is more bulbous than in the first game, his arms are longer and muscled, and he is covered in black marks. He is more bulky and intimidating, and as with the others, he has a murderous appearance. In-game SpongeBob will move around The Chum Bucket, going to Camera 5, then move to Camera 3, Camera 1, then finally to your door at Camera 2. You can encounter SpongeBob at your left door. If you don't close the door when he shows up, he will pop up on front of the player and kill him by slapping him in the face. Due to the metallic components and his muscled arms, this is actually quite fatal. |-|Gallery= ''Five Nights at the Krusty Krab'' Jump-scare Spongebob Jumpscare.gif|SpongeBob attacking the player. Rooms The fuse room with spongebob here.png|The Fuse Room with SpongeBob. The fuse room with spongebob here (circled).png|The Fuse Room with SpongeBob (Circled for clarification). The right stairs with spongebob here.png|The Right Stairs with SpongeBob. The left stairs with spongebob here.png|The Left Stairs with SpongeBob. The Backhall with spongebob here.png|The Backhall with SpongeBob. The Kitchen with spongebob.png|The Kitchen with SpongeBob. The Kitchen with spongebob about to move.png|The Kitchen with SpongeBob about to move. The register with spongebob.png|The Register with Spongebob. The office with spongebob in the right door.png|SpongeBob in The Office's right door. ''Five Nights at the Chum Bucket'' IMG_20150609_185556.jpg|SpongeBob in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. Jump-scare BobJumscares.gif|SpongeBob attacking the player (Click to Animate) Rooms Other Original spongegob.jpg|Original SpongeBob SquarePants. Trivia *SpongeBob is one of the animatronics who can go the closest to the player's office, the other being Patrick Star. *SpongeBob can go in almost all of the rooms. But, the only rooms he does not enter are the Supply Cabinet, and the Restroom. *He is one of the three animatronics that will attack you if you pull up the monitor, the others being Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks. *Spongebob's appearence in FNaTCB resembles his superhero form from the Sponge Out of Water movie, but without the hat. *SpongeBob is the main antagonist of Five Nights at the Krusty Krab, but notably loses this role to The Superior, Plankton, and possibly even Squidward Tentacles. Category:Antagonists Category:Phantoms Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Destroyed Category:Alive